


On the Far Shore

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the world after instrumentality, Shinji becomes excited for once for Christmas and he doesn't know the reason why. But it seems to relate to a mysterious silver haired boy who works in the nearby cat cafe that holds so much familiarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Far Shore

Disclaimer: Don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of the characters that make home here in my little AU Christmas plot. 

0

On the Far Shore

0

In a world far different from what one would remember of this universe. In a world void of the great calamity that were labeled as Angels, one boy who created said world to bring back a sense of normalcy to the lives that still existed was free from school for winter break. Waving to Kensuke and Hikari, he began making his way home to where his aunt and uncle waited. He was told they were going to have a tree up and ready for decorating for the upcoming holiday and he was excited. While this was nothing different than previous holidays, this is one he could feel happy for once.

He missed his parents terribly, having died in an unknown accident he couldn't remember off hand, he mostly spent the yuletide holiday curled up in bed, only coming out to at least grace the dinner table with his presence, opening a gift or two given to him by his aunt, before quietly receding to his room to sleep the night away only to resume the usual days as normal.

He didn't know why this was different but it was definitely a refreshing turn of events for him. Passing a nearby cat cafe, he took a glance inside and saw something that made his heart jolt. A shock of silvery white strands flitted past the window, carting a tray of empty dishes to the back of the small cafe. He didn't know what to think of it. It's like his heart was trying to remind him of something important with this mysterious stranger. He stared inside, waiting for the person to come back out, warranting a curious glance from a cat sitting in the window on a cat tree. Seeing nothing, he sighed and continued on his way. Maybe he can stop in tomorrow he mused in his thoughts as he got back home and headed to his room until dinner.

0

The next morning as he sat down for breakfast, he came to realize, just how was he going to bring up the subject of familiarity. He couldn't just walk up to the guy and claim: 'Hey, I think I saw you before but I never saw you in my life.' That would either get him a weird look or called a stalker and kicked out the cafe. That's the last thing he needs before the holidays. He sighed softly as he finished his meal then headed into the living room. His aunt followed behind him, pointing to the box of decorations sitting beside the tree.

"You want to take care of that before you head out today? You uncle and I are going to do some shopping for presents. We'll leave some money for you." she said. He gave a nod as he walked over to the box and pulled out the bulbs, lights and star tree topper before getting to work. His aunt smiled a little and patted his head before heading off into a different room. With the monotonous work of decorating, a small smile flitted across his face, the plan to visit the cafe to find the boy completely slipping his mind.

0

By the time he finished, it was the middle of the afternoon as snow began to fall a little heavier outside. His aunt and uncle had already left and when he realized he sacrificed most of the day decorating, he cleaned up, grabbed the money left for him and ran out the door. When he got there, he was completely disheartened to see the bold letter reading "Closed" on the cafe door and the lights out on the inside. He kicked at a patch of snow, cursing his ill luck of wasting so much time with the task given to him even though said task had put him a little at ease. Rubbing his gloved hands together, he decided the best course of action now would be to go shopping for his aunt, uncle and friends.

Seeing a bus coming along down the plowed streets, he ran over to the nearest stop and hopped on to head to the outlet mall. Upon arrival, he saw the place was packed with people shopping for their last minute bargains. He sighed softly before steeling himself as he headed into the madness. He was pushed, shoved and tossed around among the crowded walkways, just barely making it into the nearby store that he painstakingly was heading for. With a gulp of fresh air, he took a look at the money he had. _'Just enough for a small, meaningful present for everyone on my list.'_ With that thought in mind, he began the perilous trek.

An hour later, he held three bags and was heading for the exit. As he got there, the same head of white, this time covered by a festive woolen hat, crossed his vision. He didn't know when he escaped the mall, following the red and green knit hat but before he knew it, blinded by a few stray snowflakes getting into his eyes, the boy was gone yet again at the empty intersection. He panted softly, looking about in hopes of catching sight of the knit hat once more.

He clenched his teeth before deciding that trying to scour the area for the boy would be useless and begrudgingly headed for the nearby bus stop to head home. It was close to nightfall when he returned, shaking his head free of snow as he stepped inside. "Ah, there you are. You were out so late, I was beginning to worry about where you were." His aunt spoke. "Yeah, I was just at the mall. You know how much of a madhouse that is on Christmas Eve." he replied.

"True true, we seemed to hit the worse when we went ourselves. Did you get everything you wanted?" she asked. He nodded, moving to the tree and set his gifts underneath the tree for his aunt and uncle, keeping the rest for Kensuke and Hikari in the bag. "Now that all the shopping is done, dinner is ready for us so come on in to the dining room and get something to eat." Shinji nodded as he got up and went into the dining room where dinner awaited him. He ate most of the meal but pushed the rest across his plate.

"Shinji? Is something wrong?" His uncle questioned softly. "Hmm...Oh, nothing's wrong...I'll figure out how to take care of it at some point." he said as he stood. "Well, I'm all done now. I think I may retire early tonight." The two nodded and watched as he left. His aunt looked to her husband with a small frown. "You think he'll be alright?" she asked.

"He'll be fine. He's a growing boy and if he can figure out what wrong himself, he won't need any help."

She hummed before nodding, taking his plate to wash along with the rest of the dishes.

0

Teeth brushed and comfortably changed into his pajamas, he climbed into bed but stayed awake, his mind a tumult of mixed emotions. "This makes it twice that I've seen him...but every time I see him, he disappears...maybe I'm going crazy..." he murmured and sighed as he covered his face with a pillow. "Maybe I should give up...I keep chasing after him but I get nothing out of it..." He sighed once more, closing his eyes. He drifted off after a few minutes of self-loathing but soon woken to the sound of something faint humming from outside. "Huh..." he grumbled as he sat up, tossing the pillow to the side. Getting up, he moved to the window and his eyes widened when he spotted the boy again. "I..." he whispered and clenched his fist.

He didn't know what to do. Chasing him seemed impossible and it s so late. But he can't help but have his curiosity peaked seeing him out there all alone. He bit his lip as he watched the boy continue to walk along and with a curse, he dashed into his closet, throwing on something that would keep him warm over his pajamas and quietly left the house, shoving his keys into his pants pocket. Running in the direction he saw the boy go, he rounded the corner and saw him still walking along. He ran after him, following him silently as he went about his way until he reached the beach and stared out to the sea.

He skidded to a stop behind him and watched him for a moment, stunned he kept up with him this time without losing track of him. "I..." he began softly.

"I was wondering when we would meet." The boy spoke softly before glancing back to him with a soft smile. Shinji felt his heart thud heavily against his chest, feeling something odd well up within him as he finally gazed into those deep red pools. The boy turned fully to him, smile still present. "I feel like I should remember you from somewhere. All those years of dreaming of a faceless boy and I finally can place something to it."

"I...felt the same as well...I saw you in the cat cafe...but then you never came back out. I saw you again yesterday as I was leaving the mall. I thought I was just going crazy."

"I was in a bit of a hurry, you see. Holidays and all. But I'm glad I finally got the chance to meet you. For so long, I felt there was something important about why I was here. I never once thought of what it could be. That is, until I met you."

Shinji felt the faintest blush cross his cheeks before looking away. "Nah, that can't be..."

"Oh but it is...it feels as if I was born to meet you."

With those words, so familiar and yet heard just now, Shinji gazed at the other boy for a moment longer before smiling faintly. "Shinji Ikari."

"Kaworu Nagisa.

The two shook hands and then stood on the snow covered beach together, looking out to the ebb and flow of the midnight blue waters.

"I'm glad we finally met, Shinji-kun."

"Me too, Kaworu. Me too."

Hands still held each other as the final chime rung midnight, bringing in Christmas Day for the two boys.

The End.


End file.
